izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lulu
'Name: '''Lucy Forway, AKA: Lulu '''Species: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''Same as Zim '''Eye color: '''Light blue (Happy) dark blue (Sad) '''Favorite color: '''Blue and red '''Age: '''12 '''Birthday: '''Un-known '''Love interest: '''None '''Family: '''Luke (Little brother) Mr and Mrs. Forway (Mum and dad) '''Most likely to say: '"Hi everyone! How are you today~!" 'Least likely to say: '"Say that in a mirror..." "I hate you, everyone has to make fun of me!" Physical Appearance Lulu is British and wears a dress that has blue, white and red on it, with a matching hat. She has long brown hair and eyes that change color in the mood she's in (Light blue, dark blue). She wears white boots with red and blue shoelaces. Past Lulu was bullied alot at skool, people calling her an orphan and so much more, but got used to it after a few years. She started to take ballet, and started to do it in skool, which only ended up in fights. She would go behind the skool were she would be alone, and would sing, dance and do what she wanted to do without getting in trouble or get bullied. She ended up moving skool, but met a lot of people who wanted to be her friend, but still went behind the skool to do what she wanted. Relationships Roo Lulu and Roo are great friends, and are even best-friends, to Lulu. When she came home from skool one day with a black eye, Roo moved to skool and into Lulu's classroom, just to keep an eye on her and Emma. Lulu is very happy to have a friend like Roo, and almost cried because she was so happy. Daevid Lulu thinks Daevid is random, crazy, and will do anything for fun, and she loves that. She tries to join in with Daevid, even if it's random, stupid, or even if it means death. She really like him, but not in that kind of way. More coming soon! Trivia *Lulu was adopted but doesn't know it yet *She has a younger brother called Luke, but it's not her real brother *She loves music, dancing, singing and she also loves to cook, draw and play football, that's why the boys are jelly of her (Yes, I said jelly XD) *Her favourite horror game is Slender *She has this teddy that she can't live without and it's called Mr. Fluffy Wuddle, Lulu has had it since she was 2 years old, but doesnt tell anyone *She hates being alone, but doesnt like too many people around her, she isnt used to being someones friend *Her mum is teaching her Japanese, French and Spanish *Lulu does ballet and has done for the last 7 years *She has a puppy called Tilly, because when they got her, all she did was look at the T.V *One of Lulu's fav songs are "Fireflies" by Owl City *She know's how to play the keyboard, guitar and much more *Lulu also knows how to do magic tricks *She loves to play "Just A Dream" on her guitar *MORE COMING SOON Category:OC Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Invader-Mas's characters Category:Invader-Mas's pages